The goal of this program is to provide broad and intensive training in developmental psychology to six predoctoral and four postdoctoral students. Trainees are given the opportunity to engage in a wide range of laboratory and field-based research in order to acquire the repertoire of skills necessary to become competent researchers prepared to deal with the complex problems confronting developmental psychology in the next decade. The program is comprised of an outstanding core of developmental faculty, who are joined by a number of additional faculty members with substantive interests in developmental issues. Faculty members are engaged in an extraordinarily diverse set of developmental research projects that include biological bases of behavior, perceptual-cognitive, and social- emotional development, language development, adolescent decision making, family studies, daycare, and public policy. For the purposes of training, the research activities of the faculty are organized into four core clusters: (1) Development of basic processes; (2) High-risk children and families; (3) Families in context; and (4) Quantitative theory and methods in developmental psychology. Within each cluster, faculty are engaged in a considerable amount of collaborative research, and share various facilities, equipment, and students. The predoctoral program consists of coursework in general psychology and statistics, more specialized coursework in developmental psychology, training in a variety of research skills that are applicable to a wide range of developmental issues, and continuous involvement in research. Specific requirements are kept to a minimum to allow students to tailor a program of training that is optimally suited to their individual goals and needs. The postdoctoral program is designed to provide students with advanced training in theory and methods of developmental psychology. It is designed to last two years, and students are expected to initiate new research with one or more of the training faculty while participating in this program.